These Voices in my Head Do They Know Me?
by perch
Summary: Written for 1character 50 sentences, Rogue's POV. Rogue muses about her life.


**Title: These Voices in my Head, Do they Know Me?  
Fandom: X-men Evolution  
Character: Rogue  
Theme set: Epsilon  
Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men, the cartoon or rogue, though sometimes I wish I could take her home with me. I am making no form of profit off this piece of fan fiction.  
Rating: PG-13**

**Community: 1character on Livejournal**

* * *

Hood

I never cover my head with a hood or a mask; I need at least that much exposed to the world.

Buzz

When I first got to Bayville the buzz around school was that Scott was in love with Jean – just my luck.

Wish

Unlike every other kid I know I've never wished I wasn't born; I just wished that sometimes I wasn't a mutant.

Seasons

I like autumn the best, there's something special about watching nature undress year after year before the cold sets in.

Threat

For a long time I thought the X-men were the threat then I realized it was me.

Portrait

Irene used to have a portrait of us, done up as fine southern ladies, hanging in the living room.

Loud

Sometimes the voices that sit in my skull are too loud and I forget how to be me.

Energy

It wasn't until I absorbed Storm that I understood just how powerful the wind could be.

Purge

The Professor purged my mind out of all the voices that weren't mine, but it was Wolverine that got through in the first place.

Mouse

I've never been one of those mousy quiet girls; I don't give enough of a damn to try.

Attic

When I was young, I used to play dress up in our attic, pretending I was every princess in the picture books I had – only stronger, tougher and harder.

Second-rate

Living with the brotherhood boys I felt second rate, like the whole house had this beaten, defeated feel to it.

Dash

I'm not the most athletic girl you'll ever meet, I don't try out for sports, but I've learned how to run fast and far in my life.

Attitude

Scott tells me I got a bit of the attitude sometimes, but I think he forgets his own when we're going at it like cats and dogs.

Wisdom

Irene always told me I had to be mindful of my actions, so that I wouldn't look back at my life and see it full of regrets.

Sight

Growing up with a woman who was unable to see I learned early on not to assume she didn't know what I was up to and how to appreciate the value of a sunrise.

Address

In the year I was in Bayville I changed address enough times that the mail man gave up on trying to deliver my stuff.

Minute

The Professor told me that my rate of absorption was something like one minute for one year of life – funny how quickly I can learn everything about a person in so little a space of time.

Cotton

I like to sleep on cotton sheets, they remind me of home.

Claw

Sometimes I have dreams where I have to claw my way out of a layer of dirt to the sunlight, it's vivid enough that I always smell the loamy soil and my fingers feel rough.

Limit

I don't know if I have a limit to how many people I can take down or how much space I have in my brain, but I do know that it gets crowded and noisy after a while.

Unique

It's funny to realize that unlike all those other girls back in school I really am a very unique individual.

Gravity

I'm still not quite used to flying, releasing my body from gravities weight, but I do know that I've never been afraid to try when I get the opportunity.

Yesterday

I remembered this one time when I caught Scott watching me get out of the pool, he didn't say anything, but he started to blush something fierce and so did I.

Jungle

I've never been to the jungle, but I still know what it feels like when someone stalks me from the trees.

Garden

I've never understood why the institute doesn't have a garden, but Storm has one in the attic.

Question

The one question that always plagues me is the wondering if I'll ever get the opportunity to kiss a boy and not know everything about them afterwards.

Text

Sometimes the men on paper seem more real to me then the men in my life.

Plastic

Wolverine got me a pair of plastic gloves once, and then we spared, fist to fist, rough and tumble and for the first time in forever, I could feel more then the blocky weight my gloves usually allow me, for a longer period of time.

Block

I like to block out the idea that Mystique is my mom sometimes; it helps me to feel less fucked up.

Escort

It's always ironic to me when I need to use an escort, I mean, if anything people should have escorts to guard them against me.

Insult

I learned early on to let insults roll off me it wasn't worth it to get stuck with some snobs thoughts in my head.

Blood

One time I cut my hand while making dinner and Scott leaned over to help me staunch the blood, for one long minute forgetting that I couldn't be touched skin to skin the way he was trying.

Gold

I prefer silver over gold, but I can't deny the appeal of the metal and the symbolism for those people that can afford it.

Spot

When people get on my nerves I have one spot on campus I love to nestle down in, pulling out whatever current read I'm on and leaning against a tree trunk.

Melt

Scott will turn and look at me some days, in anger, in curiosity, in frustration, and I feel like I'm melting.

Guilt

I know that if he were my man, I'd be pissed off at how much attention I'm paying him, but I can't seem to help myself.

Duel

You know, maybe it would all be easier for us if we just dueled to the death to decide these asinine things like who joins which side in our fighting.

Stranger

I met a stranger the other day, a tall man with brown hair and red glowing eyes and I felt this fluttering in the pit of my stomach, like a million moths trying to push their way out.

Wait

If I wait long enough, do you think he'll ever come around to me?

Glow

Sometimes when he smiles he glows, there's that much going on around the corners of his mouth and the play of his lips.

Action

I've always been a more action over reaction kind of girl; I hate being caught off guard.

Chain

Sometimes I feel like there's a chain attached between me and everyone I've ever touched.

Bitter

You know, there are a lot of things I'm bitter about, but I try and keep the things I'm happy about closer inside me.

Lock

I have a lock on my door, but I never bother to use it.

Order

When you have to watch out all the time about accidentally absorbing another person psyche you tend to learn how to be tidy and keep everything in its place for those no moments notice kind of situations.

Friends

I've read quotes in those daily things that talk about keeping your friends close, but your enemies closer and I can't help but think of my mom and disagree with the advice.

Prison

One time we got framed and sent to jail, the others were more frustrated then anything else, but for some reason I was comforted at the idea of having a place to sleep and a meal in my stomach.

Journal

Logan's the one that suggested I start this journal as a way to express my feelings when I don't feel like talking to anyone, I didn't have the heart to tell him I'd been keeping a journal for as long as I could remember, for that exact reason.

Zero

Sometimes I wonder if I'm as big a zero as the majority of the world seems to believe, but then I look at Kurt and Scott and all the others and remind myself it doesn't matter what the hell the world believes.


End file.
